Aker Scotts
Personality Aker is a lover of solitude, usually wanting to stay in his own company. He somewhat dislikes the gods for not caring about their many children, and considers them a bit selfish. Extremely stubborn, Aker will usually stay rigid in his opinions unless given good reason. Leadership is not his strong suit, as he prefers to stay in the back of the crowd. He is quite intelligent, particularly in biology, but he does not show off. Aker tries his best to remain optimistic, but the fact that he is a child of Death hampers that a bit. Aker attempts to be pacifistic, as he believes peaceful death is much better, but he will draw his weapon if things go south. Appearance Aker stands at about six foot one, with a weight of about one hundred and fifty pounds. He possesses average sized chocolate-brown eyes, with slightly thick eyebrows. Aker has full lips, mahogany skin, and a mildly over-large nose, with curly black hair that is cut relatively short. He has the beginnings of a wispy mustache above his upper lip. History Aker Scotts was born to Alyssa Scotts and the Greek god of Death, Thanatos. His mother was a doctor, specifically a general surgeon. Thanatos came to Earth disguised as a doctor, and eventually came across Alyssa. Thanatos was considered beautiful, allowing him to capture the attention of Alyssa and eventually begin a short-lived relationship with her. in the end, Alyssa became pregnant, and Aker was born. His father eventually left, as all gods do, but not before explaining his true identity and leaving a sword made of Stygian Iron. Many years later, Aker had a relatively normal life, but was fascinated by biology, and to an extent, death. In ninth grade, Aker had his first monster attack. A wild flock of Stymphalian birds descended upon him as he was walking down an empty hallway in his school, and with sheer luck, they were scared off as the school bell rang to dismiss the students. Shaken, he returned home and told his mother the story. Alyssa decided it was time to tell him the truth. She spoke about Greek mythology, Thanatos and how they met, and eventually she came upon the topic of the sword that Death had left behind. Aker took it gingerly in his hands as his mother gave it to him, but he felt a deep connection with the kopis, and it became one of his most prized possessions. One year later, another monster attack occurred. A large Cyclops had ambushed him when he was home alone, and with some ingenuity, he landed a critical blow with his blade, causing the monster to disintegrate and return to Tartarus. His mother decided it was time to send him to this "camp" she had heard from Thanatos, and there he has been for three days. Powers Offensive * Children of Thanatos can use astral energies to make weapons for a short period of time, the larger the weapon, the more energy consumed. Only 1 weapon may be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than 2 or 3 times the size of the user. * Children of Thanatos have the ability to drain some of the life force out of a person, so that they become weaker, slower, and almost sedated for a short time. However, using this in succession will weaken the power’s effect. Defensive * Children of Thanatos have the ability to conjure a protective dome of astral energies around them, which will protect the user from attacks for a short time. Passive * Children of Thanatos can sense any death, whether it be mortal, demigod, nymph or monster. * Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. * Children of Thanatos heal slightly every time they deal damage to their opponents. * Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to share information about the lifespan in any way. Supplementary * Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. * Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently deceased spirits to aide them for a short time. * Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. * Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Relationships Word Bubble Category:Characters